


double, double toil and trouble

by sunshinesakae



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesakae/pseuds/sunshinesakae
Summary: Mayu curses a princess, but the result isn't what she expected.





	double, double toil and trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic: http://pockettprince.tumblr.com/image/176360220619

Mayu is having a bad day. A beyond bad day. First, a bird chirping outside her tower window woke up her in the afternoon. Before the sun had set. Mayu has not woken up to sunlight in over five years, and had not been planning to for the rest of her long, illegally-gained immortal life. And then she finds out that the spell book that she had requested at the local witches’ library had been snatched up by Witch Kashiwagi Yuki of the Western Peaks. Damn that black hearted woman! Have she no regards for the library rules?! And now, here Mayu is, walking through the nearby kingdom to head to a spell shop to find another copy of the spell book that she had requested for, grumbling to herself and occasionally hissing at the sun. 

“Princess Jurina!” a faraway shout sounds through the crowd, but it’s ignored by Mayu, too lost in her own thoughts. But she’s soon shaken out of her thoughts when a force knocks her over and sends her tumbling into a nearby puddle.

“Whoops!” says the person who knocked her over. Mayu looks up and glares, ready to curse the person into the next realm, but suddenly freezes up. She’s beautiful, Mayu thinks to herself as the person helps her up with a bright grin on her face. As radiant as the summer sun itself.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” the person asks, bringing her face close to Mayu’s to inspect her for any injuries. Once their eyes meet, Mayu swears on the devil’s grave that her long dead heart had started beating once more for a short moment. She slowly nods and a relieved smile graces the stranger’s face. “I’m glad.”

“Princess Jurina!” a shout sounds, followed by rapid footsteps getting louder and louder. 

“Ah! Looks like it’s time for me to go!” Jurina grins, quickly waving at the witch before taking off. But then she screeches to a sudden stop, runs back to Mayu, and loosens her emerald cloak to drape around the witch’s shoulders. “There you go,” she says, with no sense of urgency in her voice despite the men chasing after her getting closer and closer. “Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold now, would we?” Jurina runs off again with a cheeky wink and a frozen Mayu in her wake.

Mayu continues to stare at Jurina’s shrinking back but is shaken out of her reverie when the men chasing after the princess bump into her, slamming her into a wall, before continuing on without glancing back. “As expected,” Mayu sneers, glaring at the men running off. “Mortals are trash.” She roughly dusts herself off, her bad mood returning. She continues on her way to the spellshop, mumbling and grumbling under her breath the entire time. So what if the princess is as radiant as the sun? Mayu hates the sun anyways.

But still, the emerald cloak remains firmly draped over her shoulders.

.

Mayu can’t let it go. The incident had left a bad taste in her mouth, and as a witch, it goes against her principles to not take revenge against those who wronged her. She had fried the bird that had woke her up and ate it for dinner. She casted a spell to make it storm in the Western Peaks for the next month, knowing that Yuki hates the rain because of the way it messes up her hair. And now, she’s going to curse the princess and her kingdom. 

“Hmmm,” Mayu hums to herself, thoughtfully flipping through a spellbook. “I wonder which curse I should go with?” She sighs as she closes the spellbook and grabs a nearby heavy tome to start flipping through. “Ah!” she suddenly exclaims. “A love curse! Yes, of course! A curse to stop her from finding true love, what every princess dreams of.” She scurries off to her bookshelf and heaves out a thick grimoire, slamming it down on her work desk. She hurriedly flips through the pages before letting out a small noise of victory as she finds the page she’s looking for. “You better prepare yourself, Princess Jurina,” Mayu says as she glares at the castle from the window of her tower.

.

The princess’s room was easy enough to locate, and even easier to sneak into. These mortals and their overblown pride, Mayu scoffs as she breezes past the guards on her broom and charms the lock on the window to open. And now time for the theatrics. Mayu quietly climbs through the window and settles in a chair, waiting for the princess’s arrival in the darkness of the room. Or maybe this pose would look more threatening, Mayu thinks as she shifts in the chair. But then the door opens and Mayu rushes back into her original pose. “We meet again, princess,” Mayu starts off in a low voice.

Jurina steps closer. “Sorry, but who are you again?” Mayu almost falls out of her chair in offended shock, ready to blast the girl with the curse theatrics be damned!

“How dare you not recognize me after how you’ve wronged me!” Mayu roars, standing up out of her seat. 

“Ah, sorry,” Jurina casually apologizes, as if Mayu isn’t two seconds away from ripping her heart out. “My eyesight is kind of bad. I can’t see very well in the dark.”

Mayu sighs before snapping her fingers, and immediately, the lamps within the room lights up. A smirk settles back on the witch’s lips as the lamps illuminate her face.

Jurina’s face instantly lights up in recognition, a bright smile gracing her lips. “Ah! The cute girl from the market!”

“W-what?” Mayu stammers.

Jurina walks closer and moves her face close to Mayu’s. “I’m right, aren’t I? How are you, by the way? You didn’t catch a cold, did you?”

“Uh,” Mayu manages to squeak out, flustered by the bombardment of questions and the close proximity of Jurina’s face. “No, I didn’t catch a cold. Thank you for the cloak.” (Even if Mayu is about to curse the princess, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t have manners. After all, Mayu was raised in a dark, ominous tower and not a barn.)

“That’s great! I’m glad,” Jurina says, hands grasping at Mayu’s shoulders.

“A-anyways,” Mayu exclaims, roughly brushing Jurina’s hands off of her shoulders. “You have wronged me! I curse you so no man loves you ever again!” Before Jurina can say anything else, Mayu recites the rehearsed spell and hits the princess with it. Jurina glows with a soft green hue for a moment as she stumbles back a few steps. They stare at each other in the aftermath of the spell, brought to a standstill. 

Mayu tries hard to maintain her glare as Jurina blinks at her. And then — “Really?!?” Jurina exclaims.

“W-what?”

“No man will ever love me again?!?” Jurina asks excitedly, grasping Mayu’s hands in hers.

Mayu blinks. This was not the reaction that she had expected. A small, confused “Yes?” is all she can reply with.

“What about marriage? Will they ever ask for my hand in marriage again?”

Mayu shrugs. It’s not like she really cared enough to think about the technicalities of the spell. “I mean, I guess not…” she trails off, still confused as to what is happening at the moment.

“This is amazing!!” Jurina exclaims, crushing the smaller woman in a tight hug. “I’ve been trying to get all of these princes and nobles off my back ever since I turned of age. You have no idea how tiring it is to have to deal with marriage proposals day in and day out,” Jurina complains. “But now it’s over! Ahhhh!!” the princess squeals. “Miss, you’re my hero! I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!”

And before she knows it, Mayu feels a soft pressure against her lips. Her eyes widen, and she stumbles back and out of Jurina’s embrace, fingers pressed to her lips in shock. And this time, Mayu knows for sure that her long dead heart has started to beat again. There’s no way to mistake the feeling of it slamming around in her chest.

The other girl doesn’t seem to notice her shock, and seems to be doing a weird sort of dance in victory. She then suddenly turns to Mayu and asks, “What is your name?”

“Mayu,” the witch responds simply, still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the current situation.

“Mayu, will you marry me?” Jurina exclaims, coming closer to hold the witch’s hands in hers again. Jurina’s eyes shine with earnest affection, and Mayu’s heart slams even harder against her chest.

“W-what? No!” Mayu vehemently shakes her head.

“Why not?” Jurina whines.

“We barely even know each other!” Mayu argues.

“Then, may I court you?” Jurina asks, still not letting go of the shorter woman’s hands. She waits patiently as Mayu gapes at her, no sounds coming out of her mouth. A few moments pass by in silence before Mayu manages to close her mouth back up and respond with a hesitant, shy nod. Jurina squeals again, before pressing another quick kiss onto Mayu’s lips. “Great! Then Friday at the town square, two hours past sundown? There’s a festival being held at the moment, and their cotton candy is superb!” Mayu manages another confused nod. “I will see you then!” Jurina says, punctuating the promise with another kiss. Mayu is pretty sure her newly beating heart is about to jump out of her chest at the moment. “I have to tell my maid about this,” Jurina says before sprinting out of her bedroom. “Masana! Guess who just got herself a girlfriend?” is all Mayu hears echoing down the hallway before the bedroom door slams itself shut.

Mayu blinks. What did she just get herself into?


End file.
